The Winx in paradise!
by WinxOfPowerMorgan
Summary: The winx meet some strange people they meet,BOYS,THERE FUTURE KIDS,ME!.The winx undercover love friendship and new POWERS!
1. Rest and Relax

_**I don't own Winx Club.**_

_**This is a fanfiction I have been waiting to I hope you in joy ,and please REVIEW.**_

_ No,no,no,and no,Mumbled an oldish gray haired lady._

_ Mrs.F,Interrupted a browned haired lady,There waiting outside._

_Thank you Griselda,Mrs.F thanked,let them in._

_So Mrs.F why'd you call us in here,Asked Musa._

_Girls,Started Mrs.F,You have been working really hard lately,So me and the other_

_staff members have been thinking of giving you 6 some time of._

_Are you sure,Asked Flora._

_Yes,I have been thinking about this for a long time,and I believe you girls deserve some rest and relaxation,Mrs.F Stated._

_Thank you,Thank you so much Mrs.F,Layla said with a little to much enthusiasm._

_No,Mrs.F corrected,I and all of the magic and human world thanks you._

_Aww,Mrs.F your gitting teary,Stella giggled as she sat in Mrs.F's lap._

_Yes indeed,Mrs.F started as Stella was throw off her lap,Now may I ask,Where are you going._

_The winx thought about it for a little,Then all of a sudden._

_Shopping,Yelled Stella as she intruded there thoughts._

_NO,Yelled the winx._

_I don't know to tell you the truth Mrs.F,Bloom told._

_Well I believe I might just have the perfect place for you 6,Mrs.F added._

_Where is this place you speak of,Stella asked with out a clue in the world._

_Bora Bora,Mrs.F told._

_Bora Bora,Sounds like a cow,Stella Told._

_Umm.. ,Bora Bora is an island in the group of the Society Islands of French Polynesia, an overseas French speaking people in the Pacific an island,surrounded by a lagoon and a barrier also has wonderful white beaches,Tecna inliten._

_Lets go,Yelled the Winx._

_Alright,go pack the cab will be here soon,Mrs.F told._

_After the winx where out of Mrs.F's Office._

_ ,Mr.F started,There going._

_Great,Mr.S told,They are to._

_GREAT..._

**_ Musa's prov _**

**_Winx are you ready,Mrs.F checked._**

_Yes where ready,I told. _

_Great...the cab is out side...just jump in._

_**In the cap.**_

_Why don't we sing a song to shorten the ride,Bloom asked._

_Yeah..._

_ **"Together We Can"**_  
_Bloom:_

_**We can do anything**_

_Musa:_

_**Just you and me baby baby baby baby baby babe**_  
_**Wait and see.**_

_Stella:_  
_**Hold on, sit tight.**_

_Layla:_

_**Are you ready for a crazy ride?**_

_Flora:_

_**Your on your own, it ain't right.**_  
_**Something gotta give** **tonight.**_

_Tecna:_  
_**So if you wanna run, run and disappear.**_  
_**You and I can bust our way right out of here.**_

_Bloom:_  
_**Together we can.**_

_Musa:**  
Shoot the moon, stop the rain even ride a hurricane,**_

_Stella:_

_**If we wanna.**_

_Layla:_

_**Together we can.**_

_Flora:_

_**Walk into space, save the human race, do you think we oughta, oughta? [x2]**_

_Tecna:_  
_**Here we take our time, we can have it all.**_  
_**I don't think we're gonna make it on our own.**_

_**Together we can.**_  
_**Even ride a hurricane, if we wanna. (C'mon)**_

_All the girls:_

_**Walk into space save the human race.**_  
_**Do you think we oughta?**_  
_**Together we can!**_

_Ok..That was fun,Flora told._

_Winx welcome to your home for this month,The cab driver showed._

**_In side the Beach House! Tecna's Prov._**

_Yes winx this is Bora Bora,Your beach house has a name...as do all good beach houses do...Yours is called Grace._

_The lounge is down that hall,_

_Two bathrooms on the main floor three on the top._

_We have the outdoor pool just right out of the door,the indoor pool is on the main level as the bead rooms_

_are on the third floor...don't worry there's an __elevator... sixteen bedrooms two beds in each,A lady with red and pink hair stated._

_umm...you mean one bed in each,Bloom corrected._

_Ah..No two beds,You do know yall are not the only ones going to be in this beach house,The lady inferred. _

_What,Yelled the winx._

_I'll take that as a no...I thought told you about the boys coming,Said the Lady._

_BOYS?_

_Oh,Yelled Stella_

_MY,Stated Bloom_

_Wonderful, screamed Layla._

_Awesome__,Musa Cried._

_Loving,Flora whispered._

_GOD,Tecna said._

_Well I will leave you girls alone,Said the lady a little scared._

_Ok thank you,Bloom told._

_Boys,Out of all the things in the world it has to be boys,Yelled Layla as she_

_banged her head on a post._

**_As the boys arrived(Riven's Prov)_**

_Yo,Guys this place is rocken,Nabu told._

_Yep,Sky agreed._

_Now it says here that will have roommates,Timmy told us._

_I wonder what the guys will look like,I told them._

_THERE THEY ARE!,Some Blond Bimbo yelled to her friends._

_There..ther...ther GIRLS. ,Timmy finally let out._

_SO what,Yelled the bimbos friend she had an African look towards her._

_Guys stop yelling yall's heads off now,Came in a girl with magenta hair,kinda like mine ._

_For some reason Timmy keep staring at her._

_Then came in a brown haired one._

_Uhh...I think that are roommates are here,She said._

_Waite...did she just say roommates._

_Where...I what to see them,Said an Blueish haired girl._

_Musa calm your self...there right there,Said the Girl with magenta hair_

_Well I know that now Tecna,She told the other._

_ummm...Who are you?,Timmy asked them._

_I believe where you roommates,Musa told._

_WHAT ,We all asked._

**_No Prov_**

_Well...who is rooming with who,Sky asked._

_I pick the browned haired boy,Stella declared,pointing at Bloom_

_Help...helppppp...meeeeeeeee,Bloom yelled as Stella pulled her off._

_Musa you want to be my roommate,Tecna Asked._

_Well duh,Your my best friend,Musa told._

_Layla,Flora said._

_Yes lets pick out are room.. before the others get the best ones,Layla told Flora as they haled tale._

_Brandon...Lets get the room,Sky ran along with Brandon._

_Nabu lets get the one by the pool,Riven told._

_Timmy,Lets find a room,Helia started._

_If there is one left,Timmy interrupted._

**_Bloom and Stella's room(Bloom's Prov)_**

_Awesome,Yelled Stella._

_Yeah this is the best,I said._

_Are room was blue on one side with dragons and fire,Then on Stella's side of the room was filled with light,Suns and,painted yellow._

**_Musa's and Tecna's room(Tecna's prov)_**

_Am I dreaming,I asked Musa._

_No this is real alright,Musa told me._

_On my side of the room was purple with numbers and digital layouts a computer and a bunch of high technology,On Musa's side there where music C.D's everywhere,_

_Red paint and ,music notes and staff's._

_And the same way for the rest of the winx._

**_Thank you for reading and please ___****REVIEW!**


	2. In Bora Bora

**I wanted to put my self in the story**

**Don't ask**

**Anyway I want yall out there to help me**

**What powers do you want me to have.**

Name:

Age:

Power:

Personality:

Appearance:

Winx Outfit:

Reg. Outfit:

Parents:**I was thinking Lightning and Lilly/W the last name Sole**

Home Planet:**I was thinking about Kabata/I'm really into Japan and Karate**

**Guy Form(Crush/Boyfriend)**

Name:

Age:

Weapon:

Personality:

Appearance:

Uniform/Gem:

Reg. Outfit:

Parents::**I was thinking Robert and Zoey/W last name of Heart**

Home Planet::**I was thinking Katana.**


	3. The monster that at the Stella

_**Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**I do not own winx club.**_

_Musa's Prov_

_"Musa can you help us with this plant...Stella pored some kinda potion on it."Tecna Told me. _

_ "You mean the one that keep's eating her shoes?"I asked Tecna._

_ "That's the one...you coming or what",Tecna Asked me._

_ "Guys...You...We need you...uhhhh...I think the plant ate... uhhhh...Stella",Bloom finely got out._

_ "Ok...I'm coming",I told them._

**_ In Flora's and Layla's room_**

_ "OH MY GOD",I yelled_

_ All I saw was a haft way destroyed room...Floras plant trying to digest Stella __while she is kicking and screaming...The plants petals EVERYWHERE...Layla trying to kill the plant...Flora on the floor crying_

_ about Layla trying to kill her plant...Layla's and Flora's beds a mess and chips of wall,cement,tile,and paint all on the floor._

_ "It's a mess in here",I declared._

_ "No duh",Layla yelled at me._

_** In the living room (Helia's Prov)**_

_ "Guys this show is so boring",Riven groaned._

_ "Come one... you have to like one of these TEN MILLION shows",Brandon Yelled._

_ "I do...but you guys keep picking the worst ones of all.",Riven complained._

_ "Waite...guys did yall here that",Timmy asked._

_ "Yeah...It sounds like it's coming from the girls room",I put in._

_ "Let's go then",Sky commanded._

**__****_In Flora's and Layla's room(Timmy's Prov)_**

* * *

___"What in the world of heck is going on around here",Sky asked._

___"To make it quick for you boys...Stella pored a potion on Flora's plant...The plant came to life...tried to eat Stella...Layla is trying to kill the plant ...so that's why Flora is on the ground crying...Tecna has been knocked ____out...and Bloom is trying to wake her up",Musa Explained._

___"Ok boys...lets do this",Riven shouted._

___ All the boys got there weapons out._

___"Flora..Flora stop crying please...come one we need to fight this monster",I begged Flora_

___ "No...It's not a monster...It's my plant Timmy and I can hurt her",Flora told me. _

___ "Then lets find away to get it back to the way it was,I told her calmly._

___ "Ok...I'll try",Flora said in a sad voice._

___ "Let's go to the lab...I bet we can find something there",I told her._

**___In the Lab_**

___"Do you see anything usable",I Asked._

___"Ouhhhh...Look I found some nature potions",Flora told me._

___"There you go... there's that happy I've been looking for",I told Flora._

___"That HAPPY...ummm.I like that...It's different",She told me._

___"Ohhh...So you like me",I played with her._

___"No..I.i...I mean that I like..liked what you said",She told me._

___I frowned..."So you hate me."_

___"No ...I uhhhh..I don't hate you...I just don't like you..no I mean.. Ahhh...I like you ..I mean I love you...NOOO.I mean Ahhh...I am so stupid I can't even...Shushh"_

___But before she could say anything more I crashed my lips onto hers._

___Ummmhhhhh,We groaned._

___I pushed her into the wall.. making the kiss deeper and deeper._

___I couldn't breath so we broke apart._

___Hhhhhh,We breath as we where trying to catch are breath._

___"I..I..I am..um...going to Waite outside",I busted out._

_"Oh my God",I thought._

_Did we just kiss,lips on lips._

_He just kissed me._

_On the lips._

_On MY lips._

_I THINK I'M IN LOVE._

_I got to do this potion._

_Then I can think about TIMMY !_

**_With The other Winx(Tecna's Prov)_**

_"There you are Timmy..Where is Flora",Layla and Nabu asked at the same time._

_"I..Uh...Lips...Kiss good,Timmy __Said__ then passed out"(Or at lest I think that is what he said.)_

_"Ok..anyway...does anybody know what we're going to do,We need to get __t__h__i__s freak out of here..and I don't mean Timmy",Sky said __rudely._

_"Why don't yall just cut the ruts."Riven asked._

_"Well we tried to but Flora wouldn't let us."I told him._

_"Well is Flora here."Riven asked._

_"No."Bloom responded._

_"Then let's get chopping guys."Brandon charged._

_"Hold on you guys...Flora said not to...and I'm not letting you",Timmy confronted in a daze__._

_"Waite...I got the renewal potion,Flora yelled the potion was a clear green _

_Flora tripped over a pillow,the potion was going Helia's way._

_"I got it."He yelled as he jumped into the air and flipped,and landed right by Riven._

_"Way to go Helia" Riven said as he pat him on the back _

_Then he threw the potion into the plant._

_The potion hit the wall and broke right on the plant._

_"Yes...FLORA YOU DID IT",Bloom yelled._

_"Ahhh..I'm all nasty and I have slim all over me,"Stella whined._

_She was in an orange shirt with white shorts just above her knees,She had goo and plant slime all over her._

_"Oh my,now what in the world has gone on in here",Stella's mother Luna asked._

_"Mom",Stella cheered as she ran towards her._

_"Why are all of you so dirty",Tecna's mom Tracy._

_"Why don't we girls clean are self's...Then we can sit and talk",I told them.  
_

_"Boys you are welcome to come if you please",Musa and Layla confirmed _

* * *

_**The girls clothes**  
_

_Bloom walked in with a light blue tank top with a red dragon,white shorts,and sky blue flip-flops._

_Stella was wearing an orange V neck shirt with a sun on it,dark orange shorts and Yellow slip ones .  
_

_Flora was wearing a hot pink with a lime green flowers T-shirt,With a light pink skirt,and pink and green flip-flops._

_Musa was wearing a Red shirt with a Treble clef in blue,Red shorts,a__n__d blue and red flip-flops._

_Layla had on a green T-shirt with the ocean on it,blue shorts,and green snickers._

_Tecna had on a royal purple V neck shirt with techno green numbers on it,purple shorts and Purple and green flip-flops._

* * *

_**Thank you all for your reviews,The next chapter will be up you.**  
_

_**Review please and thank you.**_


	4. Ariel

**Thank all of yall for all yall's I am SO SORRY that I have not been updating my STUPID computer check thingy had expired and we had to do all this aggravating anyway thanks for all the reviews and thanks to WC 4eva , The moonlight tulip, darkredheart, and to Chocogirl20.**

_"Mrs.F,you wanted me?"Ariel asked._

_"Yes,I need you to do something very important for me",Mrs Fargonda told her._

_"Well what do you want me to do",Ariel asked._

_"I want you to go on a mission for me",Mrs.F started. "I want you to go to Bora Bora,You will have some partners to work will tell you the rest when you get there."_

_"I am on it Mrs.F,you can count on me._

* * *

**_On the plane._**

_"Ok,Ariel you need to calm yourself,I can do this."Ariel said to herself._

_Ariel had on A white shirt,black leather jacket, black short-shorts, with black tights and pretty combat boots. Long Golden Brown hair and wonderful green eyes._

_"Who are you talking to,Asked a girl of whom interrupted" Arial's thoughts._

_She had a red and green T-shirt and short blue jeans,She had blueish-black hair and blue eyes. _

_"What..Uh...Oh.. Ahhh hi...Who are you,"Ariel Asked._

_"I'm Melody...you want to know a secret."Melody asked._

_" Uhhh...sure..I guess",Ariel told Melody._

_"I am MUSA's and RIVEN'S daughter and my brothers are here to and the rest of the winx kids...HEHE."Melody reviled._

_"WHAT..HOW...WHEN...NOW...THE WINX WHERE NEVER PREGNANT."Ariel yelled with all her might._

_"There not pregnant YET my brown haired friend,Melody told._

_**Thank yall again and remember to REVIEW/Sorry for the short chapter.**_

_**What's going to happen next,Guess your going to have to wait. Mawahahaha !**_


	5. Sleepover part 1

**Thank yall for some awesome reviews.I'm up to 17...Yall are wonderful !**

**_Just in case yall didn't know.I'm Ariel!Ya my real name is not Ariel._**

_'Ok...What do you mean by "NOT YET" ,Ariel asked._

_"I mean that there not pregers now...but they well be" ,Melody explained(Kinda)._

_"You must be off you nut...I've got no information of pregnancy from " ,Ariel said with aggravation._

_"You dare question my knowledge...Well honey...I got news for you...I am born a year later from now" ,Melody Intervene._

_"OH GOD" ,Ariel said before she passed out._

_"Is she ok!", Asked another girl._

_"Yeah...She'll survive Diget." ,Melody told her,Come on we got to get to Bora Bora._

* * *

_**OK...It's been two week's and the girls are together with there boy...The WRONG BOY**_

_**Musa and Nabu (Ironic hu)**_

_**Layla and Helia (Cute)**_

_**Bloom and Brandon (They both start with B's)**_

_**Stella and sky (Weird ((S"s)) )**_

_**Flora and Timmy (You already new that) \**_

_**Tecna and Riven (So cute/I guess Musa's not the only one who can put up with him LOL)**_

_"Hey Musa", Tecna yelled._

_"Oh...Tecna...It's you.", Musa said surprised._

_"Well who did you think I was...NABU.", Tecna Joked._

_"Shut you...Your one to talk.", Musa told._

_"What do you mean?", Tecna asked._

_"I mean that big lug over there with the name of RIVEN.", Musa joked._

_""Would you two stop ruining are sleep over.", Stella wined._

_"What ever." ,Musa said annoyed._

_"Well...What do yall want to do?", Flora asked._

_"PILLOW FIGHT!", Stella yelled._

_After that everyone just started to throw pillows throw one at Tecna,but she throw a pink pillow with orange dots at Stella but she ducked and it hit Musa._

_"OHHHH...Tecna your gonna get it now!", Musa told her._

* * *

_"Guys...do you hear that.", Riven asked._

_"Yeah it sounds like the girls...What if there in trouble!", Sky marched to the door._

_"Sky...there not in trouble...It sounds like a pillow fight.", Brandon pointed out._

_"Lets spy on them." Riven put out._

_"No Riven that's wrong.", Helia Protested._

_"Chicken,Bock,bock."Riven teased._

_"OK..ok..fine.", Helia gave up._


	6. Sleep over part 2 and a big surprise!

_**Sorry for taking so long. School is so bringing me down. Anyway enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 5 part 2**_

_"So...what should we play next.", Asked Musa with feathers all in her hair._

_"Truth or Dare!", Stella screamed._

_"Ok...Who's first.", Bloom asked._

_"I"'ll ask first", Layla volunteered._

* * *

_"Nabu... can you cast a spell so we can here?", Riven asked._

_They where all in a huge tree that was right beside the Stella's bedroom._

_"I'll try", Nabu said._

_Nabu cast the spell and all the guys where very impress...they could not only hear the girls but they could see them quit well to._

* * *

_"Ok...Bloom truth or dare.", Layla asked._

_"Amm...dare.", Bloom said._

_"Ok...I dare you to...to lick that pole.", Layla commanded._

_"Ewww...Do I have to.", Bloom wined._

_"Yes.", Layla told._

_"Ok."_

_Bloom went to the pole Layla pointed to and licked it._

_"Uhhh... dud your girl just licked that pole.", Riven Whispered._

_"Shut up Riven.", Brandon yelled._

_"Ok...Musa truth or dare.", Bloom asked._

_"Truth.", Musa said._

_"Alright...How many kids do you want and what would you name them.", Bloom asked._

_"Easy...3...Two boys one girl...River, Kevin, and Melody." Musa told._

_"Melody?", Asked all the boys in union._

_"Flo truth or dare?" Musa asked._

_"Dare.", Said Flora shocking the girls and even the boys._

_"I dare you to go outside in you bikini and scream I love Timmy.", Musa smirked._

_"WHAT.", Flora yelled._

_"Go you got to do it.", Musa pushed._

_"Uhhh. Ok.", Flora gave in to and went it to her room._

_About a haft hour late Flora came out in a light and hot pink bathing suet._

_"OH MY GOD.", Yelled all the boys._

_"Did you hear something.", Musa asked._

_"Only the loud voice coming from this outfit.", Stella told._

_"Now go.", Musa told._

_"OK,ok."Flora Draged on._

_Flora walked out of the house with the girls giggling behind._

_"I LOVE TIMMY,YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT WORLD.", Flora yelled._

_"I do."Said a girl hanging from the door._

_Well Flora passed out after seeing this 13 year old girl the winx jumped ten feet guys fell out of the trees and went right over to the girls.  
_

_"Wh..o are youuuu."Flora asked when she woke up?_

_"I am Violet and I'm from the future.", Violet Told them._

_"What..but how are you from the future?",Bloom asked._

_"My parents told me to go and end there wrong relationships.",Violet said._

_"What do you mean and who are your parents and who else is with you.", Tecna asked seeing heads behind the trash can._

_"I mean that my parents are Flora an.."_

_"Oh so your parents are Flora and Timmy.", Stella interrupted._

_"NO,Shut up Stella...My parents are Flora and_ Helia_.",Violet yelled.__  
_

_"HELIA."Yelled all the winx._

_"But Helia is my boyfriend."Layla told her with anger._

_"Well Mabe now..but Nabu is my dad."Said a dark skinned girl coming from the trash can._

_"I'm Zoey and these are all the rest of the winx kids including VIOLET.", Zoey said a little irritated ._

_"And you must be Musa's and Nabu's kid."Stella Blurted._

_"Uhhh...can we enplane in the house.", Violet asked._

* * *

_"Now I am Nabu's and Layla's kid and these are my brothers...Zeck and TJ.", Zoey told them._

_"And your TRIPLETS.", Layla asked._

_"We all are.", A palish girl told._

_"And who do you belong to.", Riven asked._

_"I am Diget and I belong to Tecna and Timmy...Cody and Dilen are my YOUNGER brothers.", Diget Stressed._

_"Who are my kids?", Stella asked jumping up and down like crazy._

_"I am Sophia and I and my sister star and my brother are."Sophia Told her._

_" ."Bloom,Sky,Brandon, and Stella yelled._

_"Yep,and I am Melody and these are my brothers River and Keven.", Melody told them._

_"Wait...did you say Melody, River, and Keven.", Musa asked._

_"Yes we did mama.", River told her._

_"So if Nabu is the father of Layla's kids..who is the daddy of Musa's.", Stella asked._

_"Riven..duh...I mean look at River he looks just like him.", Melody._

_"And I am Bloom's and Sky's kid along with my brother Zack and my sis April...I'm Angle.", Angle Said._

_"Who is dating who?", Flora asked._

_"I think we might just tell yall in a song.", Diget Said._

_"Met us at Lakewood at 5:00 sharp.", Dilen told them._

* * *

_**At Lakewood High School.5:00**_

"Ok..First up is me.", Zoey told them and then went behind the curtain.

**IF I NEVER KNEW YOU**

_**Flin:**_

_**If I never knew you**_  
_**If I never felt this love**_  
_**I would have no inkling of**_  
_**How precious life can be**_  
_**And if I never held you**_  
_**I would never have a clue**_  
_**How at last I'd find in you**_  
_**The missing part of me**_  
_**In this world so full of fear**_  
_**Full of rage and lies**_  
_**I can see the truth so clear**_  
_**In your eyes**_  
_**So dry your eyes**_  
_**And I'm so grateful to you**_  
_**I'd have lived my whole life through**_  
_**Lost forever**_  
_**If I never knew you**_

_**Zoey:**_  
_**If I never knew you**_  
_**I'd be safe but half as real**_  
_**Never knowing I could feel**_  
_**A love so strong and true**_  
_**I'm so grateful to you**_  
_**I'd have lived my whole life through**_  
_**Lost forever**_  
_**If I never knew you**_

_**Flin:**_  
_**I thought our love would be so beautiful**_

_**Zoey:**_  
_**Somehow we made the whole world bright**_

_**Both:**_  
_**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong**_  
_**All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night**_  
_**But still my heart is singing**_  
_**We were right**_

_**Zoey:**_  
_**If I never knew you**_  
_**If I never knew this love**_  
_**I would have no inkling of**_  
_**How precious life can be**_

_**Flin:**_  
_**There's no moment I regret**_  
_**Since the moment that we met**_  
_**If our time has gone too fast**_  
_**I've lived at last...**_

_**Both:**_  
_**I thought our love would be so beautiful**_  
_**Somehow we'd make the whole world bright**_

_**Zoey:**_  
_**I thought our love would be so beautiful**_  
_**We'd turn the darkness into light**_

_**Both:**_  
_**And still my heart is singing**_  
_**We were right**_

_**Flin:**_  
_**We were right**_  
_**And If I never knew you**_  
_**I'd have lived my whole life through**_

_**Zoey:**_  
_**Empty as the sky**_

_**Both:**_  
_**Never knowing why**_  
_**Lost forever**_  
_**If I never knew you**_

_"That was wonderful.", Cried Layla and Flora._

_"Next is me." Star put out._

**_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_**  
**_She's going off about something that you said_**  
**_She doesnt get your humour like I do_**

**_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_**  
**_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like_**  
**_And she'll never know your story like I do_**

**_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_**  
**_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_**  
**_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_**  
**_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_**

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_**  
**_Been here all along so why can't you see?_**  
**_You belong with me_**  
**_You belong with me_**

**_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_**  
**_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_**  
**_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_**  
**_Hey isnt this easy?_**

**_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_**  
**_I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_**  
**_You say you find I know you better than that_**  
**_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_**

**_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_**  
**_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_**  
**_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_**  
**_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_**

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_**  
**_Been here all along so why can't you see? _**  
**_You belong with me_**

**_Standin by, waiting at your back door_**  
**_all this time how could you not know that?_**  
**_You belong with me_**  
**_You belong with me_**

Star singing to Tj.

**_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_**  
**_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_**  
**_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_**  
**_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._**

**_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_**  
**_Been here all along so why can't you see?_**  
**_You belong with me_**

**_Standing by or waiting at your back door_**  
**_All this time how could you not know that_**  
**_You belong with me_**  
**_You belong with me_**

**_Have you ever thought just maybe_**  
**_You belong with me_**  
**_You belong with me_**

_"Me next"April yelled._

**_"Love Story"_**

**_We were both young when I first saw you._**  
**_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_**  
**_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._**

**_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._**  
**_See you make your way through the crowd_**  
**_And say, "Hello,"_**  
**_Little did I know..._**

**_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_**  
**_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_**  
**_And I was crying on the staircase_**  
**_Begging you, "Please don't go"_**  
**_And I said..._**

Singing to Brandon Jr

**_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._**  
**_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._**  
**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_**  
**_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._**

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._**  
**_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_**  
**_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._**  
**_Oh, oh._**

**_'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_**  
**_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_**  
**_But you were everything to me,_**  
**_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_**  
**_And I said..._**

**_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._**  
**_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._**  
**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._**  
**_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._**

**_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._**  
**_This love is difficult but it's real._**  
**_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._**  
**_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._**

**_Oh, oh._**

**_I got tired of waiting_**  
**_Wondering if you were ever coming around._**  
**_My faith in you was fading_**  
**_When I met you on the outskirts of town._**  
**_And I said..._**

**_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._**  
**_I keep waiting for you but you never come._**  
**_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._**  
**_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._**

**_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._**  
**_I love you, and that's all I really know._**  
**_I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress_**  
**_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._**

**_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_**

* * *

_**Thank yall for all the REVIEWS...Please Review some more I hope you liked it.I will finish Part 3 Tomorrow **_


	7. Winx Winx and more WINX

_**Thank yall for your reviews. Now to the story.**_

_Next up is Tammy._

_**"Dance With Me"**_

_**Zack:Follow me into my world**_  
_**Let your worries fade with every step you take**_  
_**Baby, Whatcha' waiting for**_  
_**Let the tango take control**_  
_**Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)**_  
_**My hand is out, just grab a hold**_

_**Watch time fade away**_  
_**My arms will keep you safe**_  
_**It's just you and me**_  
_**Dancing in this dream**_

_**Whatever you do, don't wake me up**_  
_**The feelings real, won't let it**_  
_**stop, no**_

_**Zack and Tammy:**_  
_**Don't be afraid, take my hand**_  
_**Forget the world**_  
_**Will you dance, dance with me**_  
_**Puedomos bailar eternamente**_  
_**Trust in me, take a chance**_  
_**Feel the Tango**_  
_**When you dance, dance with me**_  
_**Pudemos bailar eternamente**_

_**Zack:Now I have you next to me**_  
_**Everything is how it should be**_  
_**Baby, don't fight the feeling**_  
_**We're floating on the clouds,**_  
_**If I could I'd never come back down**_  
_**Baby, Let's just keep on groovin'**_

_**As time fades away**_  
_**MY arms will keep you safe**_  
_**It's just you and me**_  
_**Dancing in this dream**_

_**Whatever you do, don't wake me up**_  
_**The feeling's real, won't let it**_  
_**stop, no**_

_**Both:Dance with me**_  
_**(I'm dancing with you)**_  
_**For this moment in time**_  
_**(My dreams have come true)**_  
_**Dance with me**_  
_**If only for one night**_

_"Next is Angle "_

_**"This Is Me"  
**_

_**Angle:**_

_**I've always been the kind of girl**_  
_**That hid my face**_  
_**So afraid to tell the world**_  
_**What I've got to say**_  
_**But I have this dream**_  
_**Right inside of me**_  
_**I'm gonna let it show**_  
_**It's time to let you know**_  
_**to let you know**_

_**Angle:**_

_**This is real**_  
_**This is me**_  
_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**_  
_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_  
_**Now I've found who I am**_  
_**There's no way to hold it in**_  
_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_  
_**This is me**_  
__

_**Angle:**_

_**Do you know what it's like**_  
_**To feel so in the dark**_  
_**To dream about a life**_  
_**Where you're the shining star**_  
_**Even though it seems**_  
_**Like it's too far away**_  
_**I have to believe in myself**_  
_**It's the only way**_

_**Angle:**_

_**This is real**_  
_**This is me**_  
_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**_  
_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_  
_**Now I've found who I am**_  
_**There's no way to hold it in**_  
_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_  
_**This is me**_

_**Keven:**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_  
_**The reason that I'm singing**_  
_**I need to find you**_  
_**I gotta find you**_  
_**You're the missing piece I need**_  
_**The song inside of me**_  
_**I need to find you**_

_**Keven and Angle:I gotta find you**_

_**Angle:This is real**_  
_**This is me**_  
_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**_  
_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_  
_**Now I've found who I am**_  
_**There's no way to hold it in**_  
_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_  
_**This is me**_

_**Keven:**_  
_**You're the missing piece I need**_  
_**The song inside of me**_

_**Angle:This is me**_

_**Keven:You're the voice I hear inside my head**_  
_**The reason that I'm singing**_

_**Angle:Now I've found who I am**_  
_**There's no way to hold it in**_  
_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_

_**Angle and Keven:This is me**_

_"Riven's son and Sky's daughter... Hmm...who would of known",Timmy said._

_**"Ain't No Mountain High Enough"**_  
_**(with Tammi Terrell)**_

_**Cody:Listen, baby**_  
_**Ain't no mountain high**_  
_**Ain't no valley low**_  
_**Ain't no river wide enough, baby**_

_**Sophia:If you need me, call me**_  
_**No matter where you are**_  
_**No matter how far**_  
_**Just call my name**_  
_**I'll be there in a hurry**_  
_**You don't have to worry**_

_**Cody:'Cause baby,**_  
_**There ain't no mountain high enough**_  
_**Ain't no valley low enough**_  
_**Ain't no river wide enough**_  
_**To keep me from getting to you**_

_**Cody:Remember the day**_  
_**I set you free**_  
_**I told you**_  
_**You could always count on me**_  
_**From that day on I made a vow**_  
_**I'll be there when you want me**_  
_**Some way,some how**_

_**Sophia and Cody:'Cause baby,**_

_**There ain't no mountain high enough**_  
_**Ain't no valley low enough**_  
_**Ain't no river wide enough**_  
_**To keep me from getting to you**_

_**No wind, no rain**_

_**Cody:My love is alive**_  
_**Way down in my heart**_  
_**Although we are miles apart**_  
_**If you ever need a helping hand**_  
_**I'll be there on the double**_  
_**As fast as I can**_

_**Sophia:Don't you know that**_  
_**There ain't no mountain high enough**_  
_**Ain't no valley low enough**_  
_**Ain't no river wide enough**_  
_**To keep me from getting to you**_

_**Cody:Don't you know that**_  
_**There ain't no mountain high enough**_  
_**Ain't no valley low enough**_  
_**Ain't no river wide enough**_

_ "Dang Timmy,I never new your son would be able to sing", Riven Joked._

_"What ever.", Timmy yelled._

_"If you think that was good you really should hear Diget.",Melody commented._

_"Thanks.",Diget said._

_"Got to go...It's my turn.",Violet said as she ran up the stairs._

**_"Downtown"_**

**_Violet:Well, all the parties on the streets are talking, store front mannequins sleeping in lights._**  
**_We used to smoke while we were jaywalking like it was your birthday every other saturday night._**  
**_Knew The bands so we never payed our cover._**  
**_Wrote our names on the bathroom tiles._**  
**_We never dressed to impress all the others,_**  
**_They would let us in on our laid back kind of style._**  
**_But boy you know it's been a while._**

**_Violet and Dilen:I don't know why you don't take me down town like you got anywhere better to be._**  
**_Talk it up and give me the go round, round like a good time tease._**  
**_I'm only counting on your cancellation,_**  
**_When I should be counting on you at my door._**  
**_Did you forget about how we went around,_**  
**_I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore._**  
**_Ohhhhhhhh anymore._**

**_Violet:I got some platforms sitting in the corner._**  
**_They wanna stroll on a city sidewalk._**  
**_I got a dress that'll show a little uh uh but you ain't gettin' uh uh if you don't come pick me up (damn),_**  
**_Show me off (wow),_**  
**_You might be tired, but I'm not!_**

**_Violet:And I don't know why you don't take me down town like you got anywhere better to be._**  
**_Talk it up and give me the go round, round like a good time tease._**  
**_I'm only counting on your cancellation,_**  
**_When I should be counting on you at my door._**  
**_Did you forget about how we went around,_**  
**_I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore._**

**_Violet And Dilen:I don't know why you don't take me downtown like you got anywhere better to be._**  
**_Talk it up and give me the go round round like a good time tease._**  
**_I'm only counting on your cancellation,_**  
**_When I should be countin on you at my door._**  
**_Did you forget about how we went around,_**  
**_I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore._**  
**_Ohhh anymore._**  
**_Yeaaaaah I don't know why you don't take me downtown,_**  
**_I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore._**  
**_I just don't get it_**

_"Wow yall did good.", Flin told his sister._

_"Thanks bro...We'd been practicing.", Violet told.  
_

_"Wow Flora...you kid did great...yours to Tec.", Stella._

_"I'm .", Melody cheered as she ran up the stairs._

_**"Bring Me To Life"**_  
_**(feat. Paul McCoy)**_

_**Melody:How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**_  
_**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**_  
_**Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold **_  
_**until you find it there and lead it back home**_

_**Zeck:(Wake me up)**_  
_**Melody:Wake me up inside**_  
_**Zeck:(I can't wake up)**_  
_**Melody:Wake me up inside**_  
_**Zeck(Save me)**_  
_**Melody:call my name and save me from the dark**_  
_**Zeck:(Wake me up)**_  
_**Melody:bid my blood to run**_  
_**Zeck:(I can't wake up)**_  
_**Melody:before I come undone**_  
_**Zeck:(Save me)**_  
_**Melody:save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Melody:now that I know what I'm without**_  
_**you can't just leave me**_  
_**breathe into me and make me real**_  
_**bring me to life**_

_**Zeck:(Wake me up)**_  
_**Melody:Wake me up inside**_  
_**Zeck:(I can't wake up)**_  
_**Melody:Wake me up inside**_  
_**(Save me)**_  
_**Melody:call my name and save me from the dark**_  
_**Zeck:(Wake me up)**_  
_**Melody:bid my blood to run**_  
_**Zeck:(I can't wake up)**_  
_**Melody:before I come undone**_  
_**Zeck:(Save me)**_  
_**Melody:save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Melody:Bring me to life**_  
_**Zeck:(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_  
_**Melody:Bring me to life**_

_**Melody:frozen inside without your touch**_  
_**Without your love, darling **_  
_**only you are the life among the dead**_

_**Zeck:all this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_  
_**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

_**Melody:I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_  
_**got to open my eyes to everything**_  
_**Zeck:Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**_  
_**don't let me die here**_  
_**there must be something more**_

_**Melody:bring me to life**_

_**Zeck:(Wake me up)**_  
_**Melody:Wake me up inside**_  
_**Zeck:(I can't wake up)**_  
_**Melody:Wake me up inside**_  
_**Zeck:(Save me)**_  
_**Melody:call my name and save me from the dark**_  
_**Zeck:(Wake me up)**_  
_**Melody:bid my blood to run**_  
_**Zeck:(I can't wake up)**_  
_**Melody:before I come undone**_  
_**Zeck:(Save me)**_  
_**Melody:save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Zeck:(Bring me to life)**_  
_**Melody:I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside **_  
_**Zeck:(Bring me to life)**_

"Wow...You two did great.",Nabu said.

"Wow...thanks.", Melody said.

"Where next...Go to go.",Diget said as she rased you the stairs.

_**"I Will Always Love You"**_

_**Diget singing to River**_

_**If I should stay**_  
_**I would only be in your way**_  
_**So I'll go but I know**_  
_**I'll think of you every step of the way**_

_**And I... will always love you, ooh**_  
_**I will always love you**_  
_**You**_  
_**My darling you**_  
_**Mmm-mm**_

_**Bittersweet memories**_  
_**That is all I'm taking with me**_  
_**So good-bye**_  
_**Please don't cry**_  
_**We both know I'm not what you, you need**_

_**And I...**_  
_**Will always love you**_  
_**I...**_  
_**Will always love you**_  
_**You, ooh**_

_**[Instrumental / Sax solo]**_

_**I hope life treats you kind**_  
_**And I hope you have all you've dreamed of**_  
_**And I wish you joy and happiness**_  
_**But above all this I wish you love**_

_**And I...**_  
_**Will always love you**_  
_**I...**_  
_**Will always love you**_  
_**[Repeat]**_

_**I, I will always love**_  
_**You...**_  
_**You**_  
_**Darling I love you**_  
_**I'll always**_  
_**I'll always**_  
_**Love**_  
_**You..**_  
_**Oooh**_  
_**Ooohhh**_

_"OH MY GOD.",Gasped the winx and guys._

_"DIGET"Yelled Melody as she ran up to her."You were wonderful."_

_"Aww...thanks Mel...your not that bad either...I mean your the fairy of music.", Diget told her._

_"I might me the music fairy but you can sing way better than me.", Melody corrected._

_"WHAT...Diget is the best singer.", Yelled All the winx coming back to reality._

_"Well yall ever even heard Tecna sing.", Ariel asked as she walked in._

_"Who are you and how do you know us?"Asked Stella._

_"I'm Ariel and I'm from the time your kids are from.",Ariel said calmly._

_"And how do you know are kids.",Bloom asked confused._

_"Well how can I not..There like around me 24.7.",Ariel said._

_"Well why are they...It ante like your one of are kids.", Musa said harshly._

_"Well...I'm Tecna's Daughter,I come AFTER these three.",Ariel said as she walked over to Diget.  
_

_"WHAT", Yelled the winx._

_"What what what of a what what what what of a what what wwwwhat what what is what of a what world and what what. What what whatyyy what what.", Ariel said._

_"*Gasp*.", Went all the winx kids._

_"*Gasp*...How dare you.", Yelled Sophia as she slapped Flin._

_"WHAT DID I DO.",Yelled Flin._

_You said all those WHAT's and you know what that means.", Sophia Yelled louder._

_"I Didn't do that ARIEL DID.", Flin yelled even louder._

_"OHHHHHH.",Sophia said __confused._

_"Why did all of you just go *Gasp*.",Tecna asked._

_"Because...Ariel just said a spell.", Diget said._

_"Well what does the spell do.", Musa asked._

_"It...*Gulp*...Brings are parents to this time.", Melody answered._

_"Well why is that bad?", Helia asked._

_"Well that means..First you well meet them...And well you might meet your second dimension parts.", Violet told them._

_"Second Dimension.",Yelled the winx Again._

_"Why did you say that spell sis.",Cody asked angrily._

_"Because mom and dad told me to."Ariel Told them._

_"Why would Aunt Tecna and Uncle Timmy tell you to do that?", Melody asked._

_"So we can sort out all these bad relationships...And so that*Pointing at Riven*Won't be my dad.", Ariel explained.  
_

_"I'm not that bad of a dad..am I?.", Riven asked confused._

_"No...It's not that.", Ariel Started._

_"It's just that we want him*pointing to Timmy* to be are dad.", Diget said._

_"And you*pointing at Riven*...We *Talking about her,River and Keven*Want you to be are dad.", Melody Finished._

_*Cabbaaaaammm*_

_What was that.", Asked Tecna._

_"It's are parents.",Diget said._

_"And the ...*Gulp...Second Dimension ones.", Gulped Dilen._

_"MAMA!", Yelled all the winx kids as they rased to there parents._

_All you could hear after that was either*I love you* or *I missed you*or *I to go SHOPPING*(I think we all know who or may I say what PEOPLE want to go shopping).  
_

_"DANG...I look HOT in my 30's.",Stella yelled._

_"I know right.", Said Stella 2.(The young winx club are winx /The old winx club are winx 2/And the old second dimension winx are winx 3/The normal winx kids are winx kid and the second dimension winx are the winx kids 2)_

_"CREEPY", Musa and Musa 2 went._

_"COOL,Your singing.",Layla 3 cheered._

_"When do I ever cheer.", Layla asked._

_"Wait...in this dimension Layla doesn't cheer?", Flora 3 asked._

_"NEVER",Layla told them._

_"WOW", Went all of winx 3 and the guys 3._

_"Anyway...Yeah we are singing...WHY." Violet asked._

_"Because we love to sing... Silly billy.",Said Tecna 3.*patting Violet on the head*_

_"What the FREAK...When does my mom ever go *doing the same thing to Violet*Silly Billy.", Diget asked.  
_

_"OK...Stop yalls wasting of FREAKEN TIME", Yelled Violet 3 "Can yall just sing already."  
_

_Every body(Well except for winx 3)was shocked with Violet 3's outburst._

_Ok ok...Touchy.",Sophia said._

_"Who wants to go first", Musa 2 asked._

_"TECNA.", Yelled all of the winx ._

_"Say what now.", Tecna asked._

_"GO GET READY.", Yelled Musa pushing Tecna._

**_OK so Tecna will sing in the next chapter and then some other stuff will happen...One winx couple will get together and Someone in winx 2 and 3 may be pregnant ( no It's not Tecna)xD.  
_**

**_So please Review...PLEASEEEEEEEEE! _**


	8. NEWS YOU GOT TO READ

**_I am sad to say...but I can't write my stories right now_**

**_It's not that I don't want to_**

**_It's just that I spranged my wrist in chorus class by falling off a riser...I will_**

**_once again return...But for now I will say the a good bye for now._**


	9. Fun!

**Thank yall for all the reviews !**

"OK Tecna sing NOW.", Musa yelled.

"OK, dang.", Tecna yelled.

_**Come on skinny love just last the year**_  
_**Pour a little salt we were never here**_  
_**My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my ...**_  
_**Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer**_

_**I tell my love to wreck it all**_  
_**Cut out all the ropes and let me fall**_  
_**My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my ...**_  
_**Right in the moment this order's tall**_

_**I told you to be patient I told you to be fine**_  
_**I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind**_  
_**In the morning I'll be with you**_  
_**But it will be a different kind**_  
_**I'll be holding all the tickets**_  
_**And you'll be owning all the fines**_

_**Come on skinny love what happened here  
[ From: .net ]**_  
_**Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere**_  
_**My my my - my my my - my my my - my my ...**_  
_**Sullen load is full so slow on the split**_

_**I told you to be patient I told you to be fine**_  
_**I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind**_  
_**Now all your love is wasted then who the hell was I?**_  
_**Cause now I'm breaking at the britches**_  
_**And at the end of all your lines**_

_**Who will love you? who will fight?**_  
_**And who will fall, far behind?**_

_**Come on skinny love**_  
_**My my my - my my my - my my my - my my ...**_

_**Come on skinny love**_  
_**My my my - my my my - my my my - my my ...**_

"Wow that was AWESOME Tecna.",Flora screamed.

"Told yall.",Melody said as she jumped on Digit's back.

"So...Now that all of yall are done playing around...can you please tell us WHY WE ARE HERE.:,Violet 2 YELLED.

"When did Violet get so mean?", Stella asked.

" she is so post to be like that, she's the anti-Violet.", Dylan 2 told them.

"Thanks babe.",Violet 2 jumped into his arms.

"You see what lovey-dovey stuff we have to put up with.", Ariel 2 told them.

"I know right.", Ariel said.

"OK...Anyone want to sit and talk about how's life in the future and in the second thingy.",Timmy asked.

"show.",Ariel 2 said.

"Show what...Timmy asked if you wanted to sit not show.",Stella said confused.

"No when Ariel 2 say's show she means sure.", Melody 2 corrected.

"I have a puppy.",Stella told them.

"OK...I will ignore that.",Stella 3 said.

"Lets go sit and talk.",Layla interrupted.

* * *

"OK...What I want to know is what person has what personality.",Tecna asked.

"Well...out off the winx I am the smart one, Stella is the tomboy one, Tecna is the nature one, Flora is that music manic, and Layla is the girly-girl.",Musa 3 finished.

"WHAT.",Yelled all the winx.

"I am no Girly-girl.",Layla 2 yelled.

"I can tell...Your hair is full of .",Layla 3 swilled.

"How about the winx ll.",Digit asked.

Well...I am the cowgirl, Violet is the gothic one,Melody is the quit shy one, Digit is the dumb one, Zoey is the girly-girl one sooo...ya.", Sophia 2 said.

"Well now that we are done with that...WHO WANTS TO DANCE.", Zoey asked.

"Come on yall lets go dance.", Flora 3 said.

"OK...but yall need to know that we are taking lessons from Zoey in dance so yeah.", Violet told them.

"OK"

* * *

**In the DANCE ROOM!**

"Ok guys lets get this started.",Zoey ordered.

**"How To Be A Heartbreaker"(Singed by Zoey)**

**_[Verse 1]_**  
**Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,**  
**But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run**  
**Rule number two, just don't get attached to, **  
**Somebody you could lose**  
**So le-let me tell you**

"Shake then turn",Zoey Demanded.  
**_[Chorus]_**  
**This is how to be a heartbreaker**  
**Boys they like a little danger**  
**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player**  
**Singing I lo-lo-love you**

**How to be a heartbreaker**  
**Boys they like the look of danger**  
**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player**  
**Singing I lo-lo-love you**  
**At least I think I do!**  
"Do what you want to do then jump in the air",Zoey showed.  
**Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.**

**_[Verse 2]_**  
**Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek**  
**But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat**  
**Rule number four, gotta be looking pure**  
**Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**This is how to be a heartbreaker**  
**Boys they like a little danger**  
**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player**  
**Singing I lo-lo-love you**

"Come on guys, move thoes hips Violet...River put heart in it...Timmy just STOP.",Zoey said frustraited.  
**How to be a heartbreaker**  
**Boys they like the look of danger**  
**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player**  
**Singing I lo-lo-love you**  
**At least I think I do!**

**Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.**

**_[Bridge]_**  
**Girls, we do, whatever it will take**  
**Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break**  
**In two, so it's better to be fake**  
**Can't risk losing in love again babe.**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**This is how to be a heartbreaker**  
**Boys they like a little danger**  
**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player**  
**Singing I lo-lo-love you**

**How to be a heartbreaker**  
**Boys they like the look of danger**  
**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player**  
**Singing I lo-lo-love you**

**Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.**  
**At least I think I do!**

"That's it ... that's it for the d...day.", Zoey said out of breath.

"Wow...my future daughter is a Great dancer.",Layla said impressed.

"I know right.",Layla 2 told her future self.

"So what do yall want to do next?", Digit asked.

"Yo...can I sing?",Flora asked.

"Sure why not?",Digit told her.

**"Set Fire To The Rain"**

**I let it fall, my heart,**  
**And as it fell you rose to claim it**  
**It was dark and I was over**  
**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me**

**My hands, they're strong**  
**But my knees were far too weak,**  
**To stand in your arms**  
**Without falling to your feet**

**But there's a side to you**  
**That I never knew, never knew.**  
**All the things you'd say**  
**They were never true, never true,**  
**And the games you play**  
**You would always win, always win.**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**But I set fire to the rain,**  
**Watched it pour as I touched your face,**  
**Well, it burned while I cried**  
**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!**

**When I lay with you**  
**I could stay there**  
**Close my eyes**  
**Feel you here forever**  
**You and me together**  
**Nothing is better**

**'Cause there's a side to you**  
**That I never knew, never knew,**  
**All the things you'd say,**  
**They were never true, never true,**  
**And the games you'd play**  
**You would always win, always win.**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**But I set fire to the rain,**  
**Watched it pour as I touched your face,**  
**Well, it burned while I cried**  
**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!**

**I set fire to the rain**  
**And I threw us into the flames**  
**When it fell, something died**  
**'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!**

**Sometimes I wake up by the door,**  
**That heart you caught must be waiting for you**  
**Even now when we're already over**  
**I can't help myself from looking for you.**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**I set fire to the rain,**  
**Watched it pour as I touched your face,**  
**Well, it burned while I cried**  
**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**

**I set fire to the rain,**  
**And I threw us into the flames**  
**When it fell, something died**  
**'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!**

**Oh noooo**  
**Let it burn, oh**  
**Let it burn**  
**Let it burn**

"HOT.",Helia said.

Everyone looked at him and then...

"Oh..oh...oh...You like Flora..I knew it.",Stella Blurted out.

"SAY WHAT NOW!.",Flora asked as she looked at Helia."Is that true?"

"Yes...Don't be mad?",Helia said worriedly.

"No...I kinda like you as well...Your not mad are you Timmy.", Flora asked.

"No problem..I have has a crush on someone else for some time ow to*Glancing at Tecna.",Timmy told her.

"Dido.",Layla told Helia*Looking in Nabu's direction*.


	10. The 1st plane and Pretty Pretty Unicorns

**I am so happy for all of yalls reviews...I am so blessed...I haven't been reviewing for a long time and I'm sorry for that!**

**I have had so much going :I sprang my wrist(we you already know that)Second:HOMEWORK...I mean WHY DO THEY EVEN GIVE US THIS STUFF!**

**Third:Family...and Forth:PASS TESTING(At lest I can get out of gym!:D, YOU CAN'T DO THAT WITH HOMEWORK)Now to the story**

**Note:I DO NOT own Winx Club...BUT I sure wish I did(But that's between you and me);)**

"Guy's we need to talk...younger Winx can you point us to my mom's old room.", I asked them with pleading eyes.

"Sure Ariel...My bed room is right up those stairs, 6th door to your right.", Younger version of mom told me.

"Come on winx.", Aunt Bloom directed.

We all raced up the stares,(well Cody carried Sophie,she made him do it.)Then we hit the halls...They were outstanding...

the walls of the halls had pictures of all the winx club and there times together!

"1,2,3,4,5...Ah-ha 6.", Digit counted.

"Get in get in..we don't have all day.", I told them...Ok-ok maybe I yelled a little...But there just so SLOW!

"Ok-ok gosh girl...what's got you in a bind.", Zoey asked.

"What's got me in a bind...WHAT'S GOT ME IN A BIND.",I yelled.

"Oh-no.", Violet whispered in to Zoey's ear "You shouldn't of said that to her."

"I'll tell you what's got me in a bind...OUR PARENT'S ARE IN LOVE WITH THE WRONG PERSON,

I MYSELF HAVE A MIGRAINE, AND DILEN MY BROTHER WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIAPER, BECAUSE HE WAS THE FIRST BORN.",I screamed with tears in my eyes...I was literally having a mental meltdown.

"OK-Ok...I am sorry Ariel...I didn't realize what this means to you to us..and we got to get this Right.", Zoey hugged me which started a group hug, including our parents.

"Come on Winx...We got to get it right this time.", Aunt Musa told us with a happy, yet Determined face.

"Yeah, Let's make a plan...To brake them up...we already got younger Helia and Flora now 5 more couples.", Me and Digit high-fived.

* * *

** 12:00 AT NIGHT!:D**

"So yall know what we are going to do?", I asked.

"Got it.", They all agreed.

"OK then, plan brake younger Musa and Nabu a go.", I told them.

"OK Guys, couples go with couples...Ariel, since Nick is not here you can go with your sister and River.", Mom told me

"Yes mam.", I obeyed.

"Let's go you two...it's time.", Digit told me and River.

"I'm ready.", I balled up my fist and had determination in my eyes...you would think we were on a battlefield.

I had black tights and a black long sleeve silk shirt on, black nikes on with black socks, and lastly my hair was done in a bun with chopsticks in it that Melody had done for me/Digit had

on a black short sleeve cotton shirt and black jennies,and she had black space nikes and black socks, finely her hair was in a pony tail with a black tie that Sophie had done/River had on a black cotton shirt

with a black jacket on with black slacks on,and black dress shoes,His hair was gelled up into a Mohawk done by Riven.

"Guys are you ready", Digit asked.

"Yeah," .River and I said at the same time.

We all put are hands in and cheered,"1,2,3,WINX,WINX,WINX,GO,GO,GO!"

I went to get a bucket of hot fudge and ran back to give it to Aunt went into Nabu's room with Melody to get on of his hair bow's and a BIG lock of his hair.I and Violet went into

Musa's room

"Ouch!",I whispered/yelled as I fell over something hard.

"Stupid guitar.", I retorted.

When I got back up,Violet took a long string of floss and raped it around the handle of the bucket of hot fudge, while I took a piece of metal and bent it into a hook.I gave it to Violet and she flew

up to the roof and stuck it into the sealing.I threw her the floss and she wrapped then tied it on the hook pulling on it to make sure it was we saw it was,she started to pull the bucket up so that

it would just be up enough so it would not I took up a long stick and put it right by Musa's arm and the bucket so when she woke it would splatter all over her.I put one string from the lock of

Nabu's hair on the stick and the hair tie by the put a pair of red scissors on Musa's music desk with the rest of the lock of hair in-between the to wedges of the red scissors.

When we both skipped away unnoticed we both giggled like little school girls.

"I so am going to get this on camera.", Violet laugh.

"I know right, I so got to get Digit to us her techno stuff so all of us can see.",I chuckled.

* * *

**8:00 A.M in the guest room.**

"Guy's wake up.",I yelled.

"What...Why did you wake me up AAARRRIIIEEELLLLL.",Sophie whined.

"You want so cheese with that whine?", Uncle Riven Smirked.

"CHHHHHEEEEEEESSSSEEEEEEE!",Digit Sleeped yelled.

O-K...anyway..what DO YOU WANT ARIEL..I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP...even though I don't need it.",Aunt Stella just rolled her eyes.

"Dilen says that Musa is about to wake.",I told them.

"Ok...so Helia is the only one NOT a wake from your except Digit.", Dad told me.

"Digit..wakey wakey egg's and bakey.",I said in a low sweet tone."Come on wake up sis,It's time.

"What...It's time?...Why is everyone else awake?",Digit asked.

"Don't worry about that...we still need to wake Uncle He-Helia.",I told her in a yawn.

We all walked over to Uncle Helia and just stared for a second.

"Uncle Helia wake-up It's TIME.",I told him in a whisper, but then almost normally at time.

"I am a pretty Pretty Unicorn.",Uncle Helia mumbled as turned in his cot.

"SAY WHAT NOW.", Flynn Yelled.

"Huuu...UMFFFF...What's going on and OUCH!.",Uncle Helia asked as he fell out from Flynn's out-burst.

"You just said you were a Pretty pretty Unicorn Bro...You ok?",Sky Asked him.

"Oh.. sorry about that...I didn't have the best dream last night...My good,I'm bad."Helia said.

"O-K...anyway Dilen show it."I instructed.

"Alright.",He told me.

**What will happen next**

**I guess you'll have to wait next time...Mwhahahaha!*Evil smile***


End file.
